Halloween
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: " Soul, Soul!" Maka Yelled right in front of Soul jumping up and down smiling. " Yeah?" Soul asked looking at her smiling. " IN TWO WEEKS IT...ITS HALLOWEEN!" Maka yelled jumping up and down while Soul's eyes went wide he had forgotten about it...most of all if Maka found out she would surely kill him because she loved this time of month what for?


**_Halloween!_**

" Soul, Soul!" Maka Yelled right in front of Soul jumping up and down smiling.

" Yeah?" Soul asked looking at her smiling.

" IN TWO WEEKS IT...ITS HALLOWEEN!" Maka yelled jumping up and down while Soul's eyes went wide he had forgotten about it...most of all if Maka found out she would surely kill him because she loved this time of month what for? it was Halloween when Soul and Maka ment.

" So what are doing as?" Maka asked, Soul froze he started to think.

" Umm a, a vampire yeah a vampire!" Soul said.

" Cool, I'm as a sorcerer." Maka Said walking away.

" luckily I have a vampire costume in my room...somewhere, I think." Soul said as he went in to his room he look around and couldn't find it.

" DAMIT!" Yelled Soul as he walked down to the costume store, as he walked in he saw a Vampire costume the tag said $9.84.

" hey I'd like to buy this." Soul said as he walked to the counter to see the shop keeper.

" ok, that will be $9.84." the girl said with a smile, Soul nodded and game her the money then walked out, Soul got home and put it in his dresser.

" that's better, I've got a costume." Soul said with a smile as he walked out.

" yo, Maka whats for Dinner?" Soul asked his roommate.

" hm? oh taco's!" Maka said as she put everything down on the tabel.

" dig In!" Maka said, Soul did what he was told.

* * *

It was Halloween, Soul thought he was going deaf because of Maka her yelling her screaming, everything!

" Soul are you ready?" Maka asked as she came out Soul looked he got a nosebleed.

' _ she looks so damn cute!" _Soul thought.

" S...Soul, you ok?" Maka asked, Soul nodded.

" L...Lets go." Soul said saw the rest of the gang, Soul and Maka sweat dropped when they saw Kidd dressed as a number eight.

" Maka, Soul you both look good tonight!" Tusbaki said with a smile, then one both the boys turned to see Maka they both started to blush and Maka she Maka chopped them.

" well lets go!" Tsubaki said smiling.

" well everyone looks good tonight, I Mean Patty and Liz are dressed as devil's, Kidd's...dressed as a number eight, Tsubaki is dressed as a princess, Black*star's dressed as a king, you're dressed as a vampire and I'm dressed as a sorcerer." Maka said.

" yeah a super cute Sorcerer." Soul whispered.

" eh? what did you say?" Maka asked.

" n..nothing!, come on!" Soul said as he caught up to the rest.

" let's go here!" Black*star said, everyone else nodded a followed him.

" tick or treat." they all said.

" here you go." said a young woman they all said their thankyou's, then Maka went off on her own.

" I'm so lucky that Maka doesn't know the truth." Soul said.

"hm? what truth?" Black*star asked.

" she doesn't know that I forgot about this." Soul said.

" uh Soul...don't say anymore." Black*star said.

" what?, why?" Soul asked then he turned to see Maka there.

" so...so you didn't rember?" Maka asked looking down.

" Maka...wait I-" Soul said but was cut off by Maka screaming.

" NO, NO, NO, DON'T MAKA ME YOU SAID YOU REMBERED BUT YOU LIED YOU DIDN'T YOU NEEDED ME TO REMIND YOU, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FORGOT THE DAY WE MET!? I NEVER DID NOT EVEN ONCE! BUT YOU ALWAYS FORGET! YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY, VALENTIMES DAY EVERYTHING! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE THIS IS YOU'RE LIFE AND I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST FIND ANOTHER PARNTER, I DON'T CARE!" Maka yelled then she ran off.

' _Maka...' _was all Soul thought then he ran after her, when he got home he found her sitting on the ground with her costume on.

" Maka?" Soul said.

" what?" Maka answered bitterly.

" i'm sorry I didn't mean to forget, I only forgot because I was with you so much...i'm sorry, but I don't want another partner." Soul said as he sat down next to her.

" ok then well you need to tell me something, you need to tell the truth, who do you like?" Maka asked.

" well she goes to the DWMA, she a mister, she has short hair." Soul said with tiny blush.

" oh ok well good luck with that..." she said.

" no, no that girl is YOU." Soul smiled.

" wait...what?" Maka asked then she saw Soul leaning closer.

" it's...you." Soul said then he kissed her.


End file.
